De nuevo en tu mente
by Raven.blindbandit
Summary: Robin lleva una semana recluido en su habitación, y el resto del equipo no sabe cómo ayudarlo. Finalmente, Raven decide hacer algo al respecto. ¡EDITADO! (sutil RobRae)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

 **Edité un poco esta historia, y estoy pensando seriamente en seguirla, no lo sé.**

 **Probablemente edite también "Niñeros", ya que no estoy segura sobre el giro que le di. _Agh,_ mi cerebro no se pone de acuerdo, es un desastre.**

 **\- LOS PERSONAJES DE _TEEN TITANS_ NO ME PERTENECEN.**

 **\- LA HISTORIA QUE VERÁN A CONTINUACIÓN ES DE MI AUTORÍA.**

* * *

Llevaba una semana sin dormir. No había comido ni bebido nada, y hacía tres días que no lo veían salir de su habitación.

Había tenido ataques como ése, generalmente provocados por su obsesiva personalidad: a veces pasaba varias noches sin dormir, investigando un nuevo caso. Él era así, obsesivo, meticuloso; todo un detective enfocado en su deber.

Pero ésta no era como las otras veces, ellos lo sentían. Había algo diferente en él, algo más oscuro, más profundo que una simple obsesión con el trabajo.

\- ¿Crees que Slade se haya metido de nuevo en su cabeza? –preguntó en un susurro Chico Bestia, temiendo por la respuesta de su amigo. En realidad, él se atrevió a darle voz a la pregunta que todos se estuvieron haciendo durante los últimos días.

\- No lo sé, Bestita. Espero que no sea así.

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer por él? Me preocupa que se haga daño –exclamó Starfire, seriamente angustiada. Había golpeado a la puerta de su líder tantas veces, que la pesada placa metálica presentaba pequeñas abolladuras, producto de sus poderosos nudillos.

\- Él dijo que quería estar solo; lo mejor que podemos hacer es darle su espacio –contestó el hombre robot, con un deje de resignación en la voz.

\- ¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡Si Slade está otra vez atormentándolo, podría terminar herido, o peor!

\- No grites, Starfire –reprendió Raven, quien meditaba frente a la ventana, intentando mantenerse ajena a la discusión.

Necesitaba estar en paz, necesitaba contener todo su poder y enfocarlo en lo que importaba. Estaba tan preocupada como el resto, pero no podía darse el lujo de sucumbir ante sus emociones.

\- Raven –llamó el hombre metálico, haciendo que la joven girara levemente el rostro sobre su hombro-. Tú… ¿Tú no puedes hacer lo mismo que la vez anterior?

\- ¡Sí! –exclamó Chico Bestia, señalando a su compañera- ¡La última vez tú viste a Slade! ¡Y pudiste ayudarlo!

 _No lo ayudé_ , pensó con impotencia la ocultista. Es cierto que había entrado a su mente, y que había visto a Slade, e incluso había sentido el fuerte golpe propinado por aquella alucinación que llegó a dejarle una marca amoratada en su rostro, pero no pudo hacer nada por Robin. Fue débil, fue muy débil. Aun se castigaba a sí misma por no haber podido salvarlo de aquella pesadilla, por no haberlo notado antes.

Starfire se quedó en silencio. No era ninguna noticia que ella guardaba sentimientos por su líder, y pensar que su amiga pudiera entrar en su mente y compartir algo tan importante con él, ciertamente le incomodaba. Se sentía frustrada, ¿por qué Raven podía ayudarlo más que ella? Pero no podía ser egoísta: ahora lo único que importaba era el bienestar de su amigo Robin, a cualquier costo.

\- No es tan sencillo –explicó aun de espaldas, mientras sus pies bajaban al suelo.

\- Pero podrías intentarlo, ¿verdad? –inquirió Cyborg, en tono cauteloso.

\- Podría, pero… Si él pidió estar solo, dudo mucho que me deje entrar en su mente.

\- ¿Y no puedes entrar de todas formas? –preguntó el chico verde, quien no entendía mucho acerca de esos poderes de la hechicera.

\- Técnicamente, sí –se giró hacia sus compañeros-. Pero no pienso invadir su cabeza contra su voluntad.

\- ¿Aunque sea por su bien?

\- No será por su bien. Personas como Slade se instalan en la mente de la gente sin permiso. Si yo lo hago, se sentiría traicionado –agachó la mirada-. Quiero ayudarlo tanto como ustedes, pero si no lo respetamos, nos verá como a un enemigo.

El equipo la miró, y todos pudieron sentir el pesar en sus palabras. Ella tenía razón, no podían simplemente invadir su espacio personal y esperar que no se enfadara con ellos. Si siquiera permitía que entraran a su habitación, ¿cómo se tomaría el hecho de que vean sus pensamientos sin permiso? Jamás los perdonaría; o, al menos, no volvería a confiar en ellos.

Ya era tarde, y los héroes comprendieron que su líder tampoco aparecería ese día. Cada uno se encaminó a su cuarto, todos decepcionados y preocupados por la salud se su amigo.

Pasada la medianoche, la hechicera se levantó de la cama, sin haber podido pegar un ojo. Tenía toda su energía enfocada en el cuarto del petirrojo, vigilándolo, y podía sentir su respiración agitada, su alterada aura.

Salió y tras unos pocos pasos se encontró de frente con la puerta del líder Titán. Golpeó a la puerta del pelinegro y, como esperaba, no obtuvo respuesta, pero no le importó.

Ella siempre había tenido sumo respeto por las decisiones de su líder, y había sabido respetar su espacio personal, entendiendo mejor que nadie cuánto el muchacho precisaba de su privacidad. Pero en ese momento, todo se fue al demonio. Atravesó la puerta sin necesidad de abrirla, y se encontró con el Chico Maravilla semi desnudo, con su pelo desprolijo y enmarañado, sentado al borde de la cama. Sus codos reposaban sobre las rodillas y ocultaba su rostro entre ambas manos, con un gesto de agotamiento y desesperación.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó al alzar la cabeza, para luego devolverla a su postura original.

\- No duermes hace mucho.

\- Estoy bien –respondió él, con su voz horriblemente apagada-. Vuelve a dormir.

\- Te siento desde el cuarto.

\- No es nada.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- ¡DÉJAME SOLO!

Pudo ver el pequeño respingo en su compañera, producto de su exabrupto. No fue su intención gritarle, pero en ese momento estaba muy alterado .

\- Lo siento, Raven, yo—

Raven alzó una mano, pidiendo de forma silenciosa que se detuviera, y negó con la cabeza. Ella lo entendía, sabía que lo estaba presionando demasiado y recibir ese tipo de respuestas era una posibilidad.

\- Lo que sea que te ocurre, no es por Slade.

\- ¿Qué? –el petirrojo alzó nuevamente el rostro; se veía muy sorprendido por la deducción de su compañera.

\- Lo sentiría. Si Slade estuviera en tu cabeza como la última vez, sería la primera en sentirlo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Es por… nuestra conexión?

La gótica simplemente asintió, y él sólo podía ver sus brillantes amatistas subiendo y bajando. Le sorprendía cuán complejo era todo lo relacionado al lazo mental que Raven había establecido entre ambos. En un principio, creyó que ella se había metido una vez en su cabeza y eso era todo. Pero había mucho más, y si en ese momento no hubiese estado tan mal, probablemente habría indagado sobre el tema.

Raven se sentó a su lado, observando el rostro de su líder empapado en sudor, igual que su pecho desnudo, y sus brazos.

\- Tienes fiebre.

\- Tomaré un analgésico.

\- No servirá. No es un problema físico: tú problema está aquí –su dedo índice tocó la húmeda frente del pelinegro-. Yo puedo ayudarte.

Robin sabía lo que pretendía hacer, y también, lo que eso implicaba. Raven era empática, y para ayudarlo a aliviar su dolor, debería sentirlo en carne propia. Como la paliza propinada por Slade, tiempo atrás. Todo se volvía tan vívido para ella como lo era para él.

 **X**

 _\- Toc, toc –murmuró la ocultista mientras ingresaba levitando en la enfermería._

 _\- ¡Hola, Chica Oscura! –exclamó Cyborg, poniéndose de pie mientras limpiaba sus manos- ¿Te molesta encargarte de este pajarito por un momento? Debo ir a ver qué desastres ocasionó en el sótano._

 _Ella sólo asintió, viendo cómo su hermano mayor salía rápidamente del cuarto. Volteó su rostro hacia el interior y lo vio, sentado sobre una camilla, con vendajes y gazas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, y una sonda intravenosa pasándole fluidos._

 _Tomó asiento en la misma silla que Cyborg usó momentos atrás, justo frente a él. Los algodones embebidos en alcohol descansaban sobre una charola metálica, y el olor era asquerosamente penetrante. Sobre todo para ella, que no estaba acostumbrada a usar medicinas para curar sus heridas (tampoco las necesitaba)._

 _\- ¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _\- Mejor que nunca –contestó Robin con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque ella se mantuvo imperturbable-. Gracias, Rae._

 _\- No tienes que agradecerme; no hice nada._

 _\- Gracias a ti, los muchachos dejaron de pensar que me estaba volviendo loco. Tú lo viste, tú supiste que era real… Tú fuiste la única que creyó en mí._

 _Raven giró su rostro con frustración. Se sentía inútil; no había hecho suficiente, no lo había salvado a tiempo. Tardó en detectar el origen de su problema, tardó en pensar una solución. Tardó, y por eso ahora Robin estaba herido y agotado; sin mencionar los terribles momentos que tuvo que pasar._

 _\- ¿Qué te ocurrió ahí?_

 _La voz de su líder la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró a verlo y sintió un dedo enguantado a milímetros de su nariz, apuntándola._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Tienes un golpe en el rostro, Raven._

 _\- ¿Acaso te viste a ti mismo? Pareces un saco de boxeo, y te preocupas por un golpe en mi rostro._

 _Parecía ridículo, pero para él no lo era. Raven podía sanar sus heridas; era extraño encontrarle algún corte o magullón en la piel, siempre se curaba rápidamente._

 _Que siguiera allí indicaba que era una herida más compleja de lo que aparentaba._

 _\- ¿Quién te hizo eso? -el "clic" en la cabeza del pelinegro fue automático-. ¿Fue Slade, verdad? ¿Fue cuando me golpeó?_

 _\- Técnicamente, nos golpeó –corrigió ella._

 _Robin tomó la charola metálica y vio su reflejo en ella. Efectivamente, la misma marca se hallaba presente en su rostro, aunque mucho más leve._

 _\- ¿Por qué tu marca es peor? –ella se negó a responder-. Raven, dime._

 _La ocultista suspiró._

 _\- Soy empática, Robin. Si mi mente entra en tu cuerpo, lo vuelve propio. Absorbí el impacto de ese golpe –él la miraba con preocupación-. Lo curaré luego, no seas dramático._

 _Quería minimizar lo que había ocurrido. Sabía que Robin se culparía a sí mismo si le explicaba los pormenores de la intervención que ella había realizado en su mente._

 _Si tan solo supiera que ahora compartían no sólo un golpe, sino tres costillas rotas, una contusión y el esguince en su tobillo derecho... Él sanaría en unos días, y ella absorbería cada herida por semanas, para ahorrarle el dolor._

 _Su mano comenzó a resplandecer en blanco y la acercó suavemente hasta la mejilla de su amigo, sanando así la herida amoratada en ambos rostros._

 **X**

Tomó la mano de su amiga, aun apuntando hacia su frente, y la bajó hasta posarla sobre sus piernas, donde la sujetó con toda la fuerza que su debilitado cuerpo le permitía ejercer.

\- No. No te haré pasar por eso; no es necesario.

\- No te lo estoy preguntando –dijo ella, con firmeza y tristeza en su voz-, y sí, es necesario. No te preocupes por mí, he visto cosas peores.

Él tragó seco. Sí, si alguien sabía sobre un pasado doloroso, ésa era Raven. Pero seguía preocupado, por exponerla a esa tristeza tan cruda.

\- _Por favor_ –pidió Raven, y su voz había sonado un tanto quebrada. Nunca la había oído así; prácticamente, rogaba su permiso-. Por favor, sólo… Déjame ayudarte.

Dudoso, soltó su mano, dándole un tácito permiso para proceder.

\- ¿Qué tanto… verás?

\- Lo que tú me permitas ver. Tienes que concentrarte en la causa de tu dolor.

\- De acuerdo.

\- La fiebre no ayuda, tu cerebro no podrá mantener el control absoluto de tus pensamientos. Pero no veré nada que no quisieras que vea.

\- ¿Qué quieres—

\- Tu identidad.

Él sólo asintió, agradeciendo enormemente que su amiga tuviera tanto respeto por ese asunto. Robin tenía demasiados secretos en su mente; cargaba con la responsabilidad de mantener oculta no sólo su identidad, sino también la de su _padre_ demás compañeros en Gótica.

\- Cierra los ojos.

Él obedeció, y pudo sentir las manos de la ocultista en sus sienes. Abrió un ojo para observar a su compañera, sentada frente a él, con ambos ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

\- Dije que cierres los ojos –gruñó, sintiendo cómo su amigo se estremecía-. Concéntrate, despeja tu mente y llévame a ese lugar… Déjame entrar… Azarath… Metrion…

 _Podía oír los aplausos, las risas de la multitud. Raven sentía en su pecho el orgullo por ver a sus padres haciendo lo que amaban, y siendo aclamados por ello. A su vez, una inquietud se plantaba en su mente, haciendo que fuese imposible estar del todo feliz; ni siquiera… Ni siquiera en su cumpleaños._

 _Los reflectores enfocaban en todas direcciones, mientras una voz por el parlante anunciaba el maravilloso acto de "The Flying…". No oía lo último, supuso que develaba parte de su identidad. Los habitantes de Ciudad Gótica se regocijaban con el espectacular despliegue de habilidades. De pie sobre una plataforma, miró hacia abajo, antes de comenzar con su rutina._

 _\- ¿Un circo? –preguntó en su mente, mientras aquel cuerpo que usurpó hacía piruetas por su cuenta._

 _\- Mi familia –respondió la voz del pelinegro en su cerebro._

 _\- Déjame ver más…_

 _Una amenaza. Una extorsión. Un solo testigo: él. Un accidente que no fue accidente. Gritos de horror. Sangre. Sus_ _padres… Ellos…_

Robin abrió sus ojos sintiéndose extrañamente ligero, como si un enorme peso se hubiera desprendido de sus hombros.

\- Funcionó… -murmuró sorprendido, mientras volteaba hacia su compañera -. Raven, funcio—

Su corazón se contrajo al ver la escena frente a él. La hechicera estaba de rodillas en el suelo, abrazada a sí misma, temblando. Las lágrimas salían con furia de sus desorbitados ojos, y su rostro se mostraba en estado de shock.

\- ¡Raven! ¡Rae, por favor! –la llamaba tomándola por sus hombros, pero su mirada estaba perdida, enfocada en la nada- ¡Raven, contesta! Fue suficiente, ¡fue demasiado!

Se arrojó al suelo a su lado, rodeándola con sus brazos. La recostó sobre su pecho mientras acariciaba la melena violácea y chistaba suavemente, buscando calmarla. Sentía su pequeño cuerpo temblando de forma constante contra él.

\- Por favor, Rae… No debí. No debí permitir que lo vieras, no debí dejarte hacerlo.

Luego de diez minutos, el llanto se transformó lentamente en unos pequeños hipidos, y el temblor se detuvo.

\- Está… bien.

\- No, no lo está. Te dije que sería mucho, te dije que era demasiado.

\- Y yo te dije que he visto cosas peores… Me recuperaré.

Intentó separarse de su compañero, pero él no lo permitió. La apretó contra sí mismo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Robin, ¿qué—

\- _Dick_ –la ocultista limpió sus lágrimas mientras buscaba entender lo dicho.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mi nombre. Soy Dick. Richard Grayson, pero… me decían Dick.

\- ¿Por qué me lo dices? No vi tu identidad –aclaró, temiendo que él pensara en esa posibilidad.

\- Lo sé, por eso te lo digo –soltó levemente a su amiga, para poder verla a los ojos-. Ahora me conoces más que nadie, mejor que nadie. Sólo mi padre… Batman, sabía sobre mi pasado. Además… yo sé mucho más sobre ti, que tú sobre mí. Supongo que ahora estamos a mano.

La sonrisa del petirrojo hizo que sus mejillas se sonrosaran. La miraba de un modo tan… Especial. No necesitaba quitarle la máscara para sentir el brillo en sus ojos, la calidez en su mirada. No sabía cómo reaccionar, y sus emociones se alborotaban.

\- Confío en ti, Raven. No me malinterpretes, confío en el resto de los Titanes, son mi familia, pero tú… No sé explicarlo. Tal vez tenga que ver con nuestro lazo. No lo sé, no me importa tampoco. Sólo…

Nunca le contó a nadie sobre lo que ocurrió aquel día. De hecho, Bruce lo supo porque estuvo ahí, no de su boca… Pero, por alguna razón que no comprendía, sintió que no podía ocultárselo, no a ella.

\- Raven, cuando estuviste en mi mente la otra vez... Tú lo viste, ¿verdad? Tú lo supiste todo este tiempo.

Ella tragó duro y bajó la mirada.

\- Lo siento. Vi el... el suelo del circo, y dos sombras... cayendo. No sabía que eran tus padres; lo sospeché por la carga emocional, pero... Intenté mantenerme alejada de eso. Yo... Yo nunca lo había hecho y era difícil moverme por tu mente, yo... Juro que intenté no hacerlo. Y no se lo dije a los demás, en serio, yo... Yo lo siento mucho.

\- Hey -la tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a verlo a los ojos-. Tú me salvaste, y sigues salvándome. No imagino lo duro que fue para ti pasar estos años con esas imágenes en tu mente, sin decírselo a nadie. Supongo que eso me hizo confiar más en ti. Yo... siempre sentí que habías estado allí, que lo habías visto, que lo sabías... Que nunca me hayas enfrentado, que... que hayas respetado algo tan privado... No sé cómo agradecerte.

Sus rostros se hallaban enfrentados, con unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Raven podía sentir la respiración de su líder chocando contra su pecho; podía oír hasta el roce de sus pestañas contra la máscara cada vez que él cerraba los ojos, y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara. Él, por su parte, acababa de reparar en el hecho de que la joven gótica se hallaba en pijama, una camiseta gris _melange_ con un pantaloncillo a tono. No era mucho más revelador que su uniforme, pero de alguna forma se sentía distinto, más… Íntimo.

La ocultista decidió agrandar la distancia; por alguna razón, sentía que todo su autocontrol se iría al demonio si la respiración de su amigo chocaba una vez más contra su piel. Se enderezó, sentándose con su espalda apoyada en la cama, y ambas piernas flexionadas. Necesitaba esquivar aquel rostro, aquella mirada, aquella sonrisa.

\- Así que… ¿acróbata de circo? –no sabía qué decir, pero cualquier cosa sería útil para cambiar de tema.

\- Trapecista –corrigió él-. Supongo que era de esperarse –contestó mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Eso explica tu traje.

\- Me refería a mis habilidades… Pero bueno, puede que tengas razón –sonrió ante la burla de su amiga, y giró su rostro al frente-. Hoy es mi cumpleaños. O, bueno, el cumpleaños de Dick Grayson.

Sentía dos ojos violetas mirándolo con atención, como si quisieran atravesarlo. Pensó que con todo lo que ella había visto, sería mejor evitar el tema; pero de nuevo, no podía ocultarle nada. Quería que supiera.

\- El día de mi cumpleaños, ellos… Yo sabía. Sabía que algo ocurriría, pero no dije nada. Estaban tan felices de festejar mi cumpleaños haciendo lo que amaban, lo que amábamos. ¿Cómo podría arruinarles eso? –preguntó, mientras volteaba a verla.

Se aproximó un poco más, hasta que los brazos de ambos entraron en contacto. La piel de la hechicera se sentía helada, aunque tal vez eso tenía que ver con la elevada temperatura de su propio cuerpo.

\- Si hubiera sabido… –continuó con la mirada gacha-. Pensé que sabotearían las luces, que arruinarían el espectáculo. Debí haber dicho algo. ¡Demonios, debí hacer algo!

Sintió una mano fría y pequeña sobre su brazo, sujetándolo con fuerza. Alzó la vista para chocar con dos lagunas púrpura, que brillaban con intensa tristeza y comprensión.

\- Eras un niño, Robin. Jamás habría cruzado por tu mente esa posibilidad. Tú no eres responsable de lo que ocurrió.

Richard comenzó a sorber por su nariz, sintiendo cómo se humedecía al igual que sus ojos. Estaba frustrado, odiándose a sí mismo. Como cada año.

\- Deberías descansar –opinó la hechicera-. Iré a traerte un té y medicina para la fiebre.

Salió del cuarto y reingresó un par de minutos después. Ayudó a su líder a entrar en la cama, lo arropó y le extendió los medicamentos y la infusión.

\- ¿Segura que estás bien? –La ocultista alzó una ceja, no comprendiendo el origen de aquella pregunta-. Por lo que ocurrió hace rato.

\- Te lo dije, sé manejarlo.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme –argumentó mientras tomaba su mano con gentileza-. Te veías tan… mal.

\- Tú sí que sabes hacer sentir bien a una chica, Robin –comentó con sarcasmo la joven bruja.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Te veías _muy_ afectada, y fue mi culpa.

\- Cállate –ordenó en tono suave la azarathiana-. No lo hubiese hecho si no fuera capaz de manejarlo.

\- Tú y yo sabemos que sí; lo habrías hecho de todos modos. Y eso es lo que admiro de ti.

Raven colocó la palma de su mano libre contra la frente del petirrojo, comprobando que la fiebre aun no desaparecía.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –murmuró el enmascarado, mientras la ocultista acercaba una silla y tomaba asiento.

\- Adelante –respondió con simpleza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con nuestra conexión? ¿Qué significa este lazo?

\- Es… difícil de explicar.

\- Inténtalo.

Ella asintió. –Cuando entro a la mente de una persona, para ver sus pensamientos o recuerdos, algo de ese ser se queda en mí. Como una mínima fracción de ellos mismos.

Miró a su compañero, esperando que entendiera ese primer concepto. Una vez que él asintió, continuó explicando.

\- Significa que tengo la capacidad de comprender tus emociones como propias, en cierta medida. No es una habilidad que pueda darme el lujo de usar, porque si acumulo las emociones de muchas personas en mí…

\- Tus poderes.

\- No podría controlarlos. O sí podría, pero debería controlar la mente y las emociones de los demás. No es tan sencillo como meditar y recitar mi manta. Si entro en la mente de alguien, no hay forma de ignorar sus emociones. Por eso me desagrada: no hay algo más despiadado que jugar y controlar la mente de otra persona –se detuvo un instante, mirando al petirrojo-. Eres la primera persona con la que utilizo esta habilidad. Y espero que seas la última.

\- Entonces, ¿tú has controlado—

\- No –interrumpió de forma seca-. No entraría a tu mente sin permiso. Y si hubiese estado allí, lo habrías notado.

Raven sonaba algo… ofendida, dolida por la pregunta de su compañero, y él se sintió un idiota por siquiera ponerlo en tela de juicio.

\- Lo siento. Sé que eres incapaz de hacerlo, fue una pregunta estúpida.

\- Es normal. Mis poderes causan esos miedos en la gente.

\- No en mí –afirmó seriamente, mientras sus dos manos encerraban las dos más pequeñas de Raven con fuerza-. Jamás te tuve miedo, y jamás lo tendré.

De nuevo sus miradas chocaron, haciendo que el corazón de Raven se acelerara. Él sonaba tan determinado, tan seguro… No le temía, no parecía intimidado por su poder. Ni siquiera los monjes de Azarath habían mostrado tanta confianza hacia ella. Sus propios maestros habían guardado cierta distancia, conscientes de su sangre demoníaca y de su capacidad que filtrarse en la mente de las personas.

\- Gracias –susurró, no pudiendo controlar su nerviosismo. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

\- Gracias a ti –respondió Robin, pasando en dorso de su mano por la grisácea mejilla de la hechicera. Allí descubrió el calor que comenzaba a emanar su ruborizada piel.

¿Por qué la caricia? ¿Desde cuándo él hacía algo así? ¡A ella! Fue un impulso incontrolable, y debía admitirlo: su piel se sentía mil veces más suave de lo que imaginaba.

\- Deberías dormir. Mañana tenemos entrenamiento –murmuró Robin, acomodándose entre las sábanas.

\- _Nosotros_ tenemos entrenamiento –afirmó la ocultista, dejando en claro que no permitiría al petirrojo acercarse al campo de práctica o al gimnasio.

\- Supongo que no tiene caso discutir contigo, ¿verdad? –preguntó de forma adormilada.

\- Supones bien –respondió mientras hacía levitar un libro de la biblioteca del pelinegro hasta sus manos-. Duerme.

\- ¿Te quedarás aquí?

\- Sí. Gracias por hacerme sentir bienvenida –respondió con sarcasmo, al notar el asombro en la voz de su amigo.

\- ¡No! No quise decir… Claro que puedes, si quieres, pero ¿tú qué harás? –indagó, mirando de forma curiosa cómo ella se disponía a leer.

\- No es de tu incumbencia –dijo, ocultando su rostro tras lo que parecía ser una novela policial. _Qué sorpresa._

\- De acuerdo…

Él se acomodó para dormir sobre un lado, cuando sintió cómo el colchón a su espalda se hundía levemente.

Al girar el rostro, vio a su amiga apoyando ambas manos en la cama, extendiendo su cuerpo hasta depositar un suave beso en su frente. Luego, la joven volvió a su postura original, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la silla.

\- ¿Y eso? -preguntó Robin, sintiendo un calor muy distinto al de la fiebre en su rostro.

\- Feliz cumpleaños.

Richard sonrió, sonrió de forma auténtica y plena. La observaba con tanta intensidad -incluso a través de su máscara-, que Raven tuvo que desviar su mirada, imaginando cómo sus mejillas de teñían de un abochornado carmesí.

\- No esperes que vuelva a hacer eso, porque no lo haré. Hoy fue una excepción única, Grayson.

\- De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta -comentó sonriente, mientras volvía a acomodarse para dormir-. Descansa, _Rae_.

Ese sobrenombre dicho por él sonaba asombrosamente bien.

\- Descansa, _Dick_.

Robin se durmió casi al instante, sintiendo un relajante calor en su pecho, producto de aquel "Dick" que había salido de la boca de su amiga. Hacía muchos años que nadie lo llamaba así, al punto en que él mismo casi olvidó cómo se oía su nombre. Pero ahora que Raven lo había pronunciado, sólo tenía una certeza: su nombre jamás había sonado tan bien.

Ella bajó el libro en cuanto sintió que su líder dormía. No leería esa noche. Aunque quisiera, aunque tuviera horas de añorado silencio, simplemente sería imposible.

Le había costado mucho trabajo explicar todo el asunto de su conexión evitando algunas cuestiones. Y ésta era una de ellas.

Cuando entró a su mente por primera vez, aun habiendo estudiado lo necesario y conociendo toda la teoría existente al respecto, era inexperta: no sabía qué le deparaba, no sabía lo que sentiría. Su miedo al ver a Slade, al sentirlo _tan_ real, la paralizó, permitiendo que aquel golpe la sacara de su trance. Pero eso fue sólo el principio. Pasó los siguientes días atemorizada de su propia habitación, creyendo que vería al enmascarado saliendo de cualquier rincón. Se alteraba con facilidad, y sus poderes estaban al borde del descontrol.

Aún hoy se podía decir que seguía bajo la influencia de aquella experiencia, teniendo un odio especial hacia Slade. Claro que el hecho de que hubiese sido secuaz y soldado de su padre no había sido de mucha ayuda.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana, posicionándose para meditar. Con cada mantra pronunciado, las lágrimas salían sin reparo y caían contra la alfombra del cuarto.

Se sentía mal por haber ocultado a Robin parte de la información, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Si él hubiese sabido que todo eso tendría _tal_ impacto en ella, jamás le habría permitido ayudarlo.

Alzó su mano hasta el pecho, masajeándolo. Ahora el duelo por la muerte de los señores Grayson era de ambos, y Raven debería lidiar con aquel insoportable dolor en su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

_-_ Toc, toc –murmuró la ocultista mientras ingresaba levitando en la enfermería.

\- ¡Hola, Chica Oscura! –exclamó Cyborg, poniéndose de pie mientras limpiaba sus manos- ¿Te molesta encargarte de este pajarito por un momento? Debo ir a ver qué desastres ocasionó en el sótano.

Ella sólo asintió, viendo cómo su compañero salía rápidamente del cuarto. Volteó su rostro hacia el interior y lo vio, sentado sobre una camilla, con vendajes y gazas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, y una sonda intravenosa pasándole fluidos.

Tomó asiento en la misma silla que Cyborg usó momentos atrás, justo frente a él. Los algodones embebidos en alcohol descansaban sobre una charola metálica, y el olor era asquerosamente penetrante. Sobre todo para ella, que no estaba acostumbrada a usar medicinas para curar sus heridas (tampoco las necesitaba).

Luego de casi dos horas de incómodo sueño -gracias a las heridas que dolían en cualquier posición- Robin decidió ir a buscar algunos calmantes y suturar los peores cortes, además de hablar un poco con sus compañeros y mostrarles que él ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

Starfire lo abrazó seis veces, aún cuando él le pedía que por favor no lo hiciera, ya que el dolor era demasiado. Como resultado, algunas de las heridas que Cyborg había cerrado se abrieron nuevamente, y sus resentidos huesos crujieron despiadadamente.

Chico Bestia comenzó a preguntarle qué había fumado para terminar _tan_ chiflado. Aunque Robin negó haber consumido alguna droga y Cyborg intentó explicarle al cambiante de qué se trataban las neurotoxinas que Slade había usado, no hubo caso. BB quiso transformarse en sabueso y olfatearlo para hallar alguna sustancia, pero su fuerte resfriado se lo impidió. Ahora dormía sonoramente en la otra camilla.

Con Cyborg había hablado desde que ingresó a la enfermería, aunque mayormente para asegurarse de que no quedaran residuos del químico en su cuerpo, y preguntarle cuánto tiempo debía esperar para volver a los entrenamientos.

Ahora le tocaba hablar con Raven, y no sabía qué esperar. Aunque por otro lado, anhelaba esta charla más que ninguna. Lo que había hecho fue increíble, y aunque él entendía muy poco de poderes psíquicos, sabía sin lugar a dudas que eso marcaría un antes y un después en ambos y su amistad. Sólo esperaba que fuese para bien.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor que nunca –contestó Robin con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque ella se mantuvo imperturbable-. Gracias, Rae.

\- No tienes que agradecerme; no hice nada.

\- Gracias a ti los muchachos dejaron de pensar que me estaba volviendo loco. Tú lo viste, tú supiste que era real… Tú fuiste la única que creyó en mí.

Raven giró su rostro con frustración. Se sentía inútil; no había hecho suficiente, no lo había salvado a tiempo. Tardó en detectar el origen de su problema, tardó en pensar una solución. Tardó, y por eso ahora Robin estaba herido y agotado; sin mencionar los terribles momentos que tuvo que pasar.

Robin no tardó en comprender por qué ella se negaba a aceptar las gracias. Ella se sentía culpable, todos se habían sentido así, y él se sentía como un grandísimo idiota. Había preocupado a todos, los había puesto en peligro, los había lastimado. Vaya líder que era.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al notar cierta pigmentación extraña en la mejilla de Raven, subiendo hacia su ojo y trepándole la nariz. Se veía... morada.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió ahí? -preguntó de pronto, señalándola. Notó también su labio inferior partido y se tentó de tocarlo, pero no quiso incomodarla con el contacto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tienes un golpe en el rostro, Raven.

\- ¿Acaso te viste a ti mismo? Pareces un saco de boxeo, y te preocupas por un golpe en mi rostro.

Parecía ridículo, pero para él no lo era. Raven podía sanar sus heridas; era extraño encontrarle algún corte o magullón en la piel, siempre se curaba rápidamente.

Que siguiera allí indicaba que era una herida más compleja de lo que aparentaba.

\- ¿Quién te hizo eso? -el "clic" en la cabeza del pelinegro fue automático-. ¿Fue Slade, verdad? ¿Fue cuando me golpeó?

\- Técnicamente, _nos_ golpeó –corrigió ella.

Robin tomó la charola metálica y vio su reflejo en ella. Efectivamente, la misma marca se hallaba presente en su rostro, aunque mucho más leve. Su labio apenas enrojecido y el moretón de la mitad del tamaño e intensidad que el de su compañera.

\- ¿Por qué tu marca es peor? –ella se negó a responder-. Raven, dime.

La ocultista suspiró.

\- Soy empática, Robin. Si mi mente entra en tu cuerpo, lo vuelve propio. Absorbí el impacto de ese golpe –él la miraba con preocupación-. Lo curaré luego, no seas dramático.

Robin se la quedó observando con el ceño fruncido, para nada convencido con su breve explicación. Sin embargo, su mueca cambió por una de sorpresa cuando sintió las yemas de los dedos de Raven en su rostro, el brillo blanco siendo captado por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo. Se sentían... Suaves, y más cálidos de lo que habría imaginado. Tan finos y pequeños que eran como un cosquilleo más que un toque _per se_. Como la caricia de una pluma.

Sus ojos se cerraron por reflejo e inhaló profundo, aunque sólo unos segundos después la magia terminó, y la mano se alejó de él.

\- Te ayudaría con el resto -dijo ella, señalando sus otras heridas-, pero necesito recobrar la energía.

\- No, está bien. Ya hiciste suficiente -respondió el negando con ambas manos y sonriendo-. Aunque... ¿qué fue lo que hiciste, exactamente?

Raven permaneció callada unos segundos, mirando las rodillas de su líder.

\- Es... largo.

\- Tengo tiempo. De hecho, tengo dos semanas hasta poder volver a entrenar, así que tengo _mucho_ tiempo -explicó sonriente.

Raven soltó una suave y breve risa, llevándose una mano a las costillas ante el abrupto movimiento de sus pulmones; Robin no pasó por alto ese gesto.

\- ¡OIGAN! -la voz nasal de Chico Bestia los hizo estremecer a ambos-. ¡HAY PERSONAS AQUÍ QUE QUIEREN DESCANSAR!

Raven frunció el ceño y movió su muñeca, lanzando al chico verde al suelo.

\- Tal vez... En otra ocasión -dijo entonces, mirando nuevamente la máscara de Robin.

\- Um, sí, de acuerdo.

La hechicera se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta, nuevamente levitando.

\- Si vuelves a asustarnos así -dijo sin voltear-, me encargaré de hacerte sufrir.

El petirrojo sonrió y asintió, aunque Raven no pudo ver el gesto. Ella desapareció y Robin decidió irse a su cuarto y finalmente dormir, ahora que los analgésicos parecían surtir efecto.

Cayó en su cama pesadamente y cerró sus ojos, dejándose vencer por el sueño casi al instante.

 ** _XXXXX_**

 ** _¡NO!_**

La música no cesaba. Aún cuando la escena frente a él distaba enormemente de ser algo feliz, algo propio de un circo, la música simplemente se negaba a detenerse. Los gritos sonaban en segundo plano, junto con llantos, sirenas y corridas. Él sólo se mantenía allí, de pie, a unos tres metros de _ellos_.

Intentaba recordar cómo habían terminado _allí,_ pero de momento las imágenes simplemente no estaban; extraño, considerando que vio cada instante del suceso. Su cerebro estaba reprimiendo las imágenes traumáticas. Ahora sólo estaba ahí, quieto, inerte, ajeno a su alrededor. Sus ojos clavados en el rojo bajo sus pies.

Alzó su mirada de pronto; algo, algo simplemente lo obligó a hacerlo. Allí, en la entrada a la enorme tienda, alguien lo observaba; una figura de pie claramente frente a él, a pesar de la distancia. Los demás corrían a su alrededor, pero esa silueta se mantenía quieta, observándolo. Él miraba sin ningún tipo de emoción, y aquella ilegible figura negra le devolvía una mirada cargada de emociones. Él frunció el ceño.

No le gustaba la lástima y aquella persona lo estaba viendo de forma lastimera, como si fuese un pequeño petirrojo con el ala rota. Dick bajó la mirada nuevamente hacia sus padres, esperando que no estuviesen en el suelo. Allí estaban.

Volvió a alzar la vista. La figura negra seguía de pie en el mismo punto, sus ojos brillando. Era lo único que podía distinguir: un par de enormes ojos tristes en una silueta negra.

La música subió. Los gritos subieron. Las corridas subieron. En un pestañear, las imágenes llegaron. Metro por metro. Centímetro por centímetro. Sus rostros.

Él comenzó a gritar tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos; las imágenes no se iban, sólo se repetían una y otra vez como un disco rayado. Gritó hasta que sus pulmones quemaron, hasta que todo oscureció y sólo sintió una voz extraña pero familiar llamando por él, el suave roce de una mano en su rostro.

 ** _¡Robin!_**

Se incorporó jadeando, barriendo el espacio a su alrededor. Un sueño.

Limpió el sudor de su frente y se sentó con sus pies a un lado de la cama. Suspiró. Por extraño que sonara, se hallaba aliviado por su pesadilla. Había pasado los últimos meses soñando únicamente con Slade, y variar el sueño era bueno, sea lo que fuese. Prefería soñar con cualquiera cosa antes que seguir viendo el rostro de su enemigo al dormir. Era un buena señal, ¿cierto? No ver a Slade en todos lados, todo el tiempo. Con suerte sería una buena señal; quería convencerse de ello.

Siseó al sentir el dolor correr por su cuerpo. Sus heridas estaban allí, no podía olvidarlo; menos ahora que los analgésicos estaban siendo eliminados de su organismo. Meditó por un par de minutos qué haría ahora que su sueño había sido interrumpido. Cyborg le había dicho que hiciera dos semanas de reposo, pero...

Fue a su armario y se vistió con un conjunto de lycra negro. Buscó unas toallas, unas vendas y aquel talco de aroma nostálgico que guardaba en un cajón. Salió del cuarto en dirección al gimnasio.

Cyborg le había dicho que hiciera dos semanas de reposo, pero algo... _Algo_ que no podía definir simplemente le ordenaba que se colgara. _Algo_ en el gimnasio lo llamaba. Como cada vez que soñaba con sus padres.

Era una suerte de ritual, un modo de recordarlos, de conectar con ellos: luego de una pesadilla, luego de _esa_ pesadilla en particular, sin importar la hora, Robin iría al gimnasio y haría uno de sus antiguos números en el trapecio. Alguno simple, de los primeros que su padre le enseñó. Era un momento para estar solo con sus pensamientos y a la vez sentirse acompañado por ellos.

Y aunque esa noche había pensado seriamente en no hacerlo, puesto que sus heridas aún estaban frescas, algo muy dentro de él simplemente le dijo que fuera a la sala de entrenamientos. Algo lo llamaba, más fuerte que en cualquier otra ocasión. Claro que no pudo ceder ante su instinto y curiosidad, de modo que terminó obedeciendo al extraño mandato.

Caminó por los corredores oscuros en total silencio, rogando que nadie lo descubriera y terminaran regañándolo por estar fuera de la cama, como si fuese un niño. Procuró pasar de puntillas frente a la puerta de Cyborg, teniendo en cuenta su finísimo oído, y optó por utilizar las escaleras en lugar del ruidoso elevador. Claro que maldijo cada estúpido peldaño. Los puntos en su cadera querían saltarse.

Terminó de bajar los cuatro pisos de escalera pensando seriamente en ponerse un elevador privado en su cuarto, o tal vez un trapecio. Nuevamente corredores oscuros.

Caminó con menos cuidado esta vez, tranquilo de que sus amigos dormían cuatro pisos sobre él. Giró en la curva del corredor que daba al gimnasio. Se detuvo.

Luz.

Robin pegó su espalda al muro y utilizó sus mejores habilidades como _protegé_ de Batman para escudriñar sin ser visto, queriendo descubrir quién rayos andaba por los pasillos a esa hora. ¿Acaso estaban montando guardia, temiendo que él no hiciera caso a las órdenes de Cyborg y fuese a entrenar? ¿Eran capaces de llegar a tal extremo?

 _Y luego yo soy el obsesivo_ , dijo una voz en su cabeza.

 _Sí, lo eres_ , respondió otra.

 _Bah_. Si algo le faltaba, era tener discusiones en su mente, ¡y con distintas voces!

Sacudió la cabeza levemente y enfocó su vista. La luz no provenía del corredor en sí, sino desde dentro del gimnasio; alguien había dejado la puerta entreabierta. Viendo que no había moros en la costa, decidió abrirse paso hacia el enorme cuarto.

Conforme caminaba los veinte metros que lo separaban, podía oír algunos sonidos. Chirridos, como de bisagras o metal. El sonido de la fricción que genera un cuerpo chocando contra el aire. Algún que otro gemido.

Llegó a la entrada y abrió la puerta, quedándose de pie en su sitio. Su vista viajó por todo el lugar a la altura de sus ojos. Nada. Oh, pero cuando elevó la mirada...

El trapecio se movía de adelante hacia atrás, columpiando un pequeño cuerpo que se movía con gracia.

Robin la observó con detenimiento. Cómo sus ojos permanecían cerrados; cómo sus pies estaban perfectamente en punta; sus movimientos limpios y precisos; sus manos sujetas firmemente; su rostro calmo. Parecía una acróbata profesional, parecía haber vivido de ello toda su vida.

No obstante, algo más captó su atención cuando los movimientos comenzaron a variar. Había algo... familiar en ellos.

 _Balanceo. Balanceo. Rotación. Balanceo. Apertura. Elevación. Momentum. Flip. Agarre izquierdo. Mano derecha al frente. Balanceo. Cambio de mano. Mano izquierda atrás. Pose. Balanceo._

Y entonces lo notó. Aquellos movimientos que ella ejecutaba eran _sus_ movimientos. _¿Cómo?_

Y no sólo eran _sus_ movimientos, sino que eran los movimientos de la rutina que él había soñado hacía instantes, aquellos que él planeaba ejecutar. _¿Cómo rayos...?_

 _Balanceo. Momentum. Impulso. Cuerpo invertido. Piernas a la barra. Balanceo. Pose. Pierna izquierda extendida al frente. Balanceo. Mano izquierda en pie izquierdo. Pose. Balanceo. Impulso. Incorporarse. De pie. Balanceo. Balanceo. Balanceo. Cuclillas. Momentum. Soltarse. Saltar._

Raven comenzó a caer y el corazón de Robin de detuvo, un horrendo déjà vu pasando frente a sus ojos. No obstante, y aún con sus párpados cerrados, ella se tomó de la barra.

 _Balanceo._

 ** _¡Ssk!_**

Soltó una de sus manos y envolvió sus costillas, siseando. Un "demonios" viajó vagamente hasta los oídos del petirrojo.

La hechicera se soltó definitivamente y levitó torpemente hacia el suelo, respirando de forma pesada. Robin no sabía si intervenir o no, pero la decisión se dio por sí sola cuando la vio cayendo sentada en el suelo. Antes que pudiera notarlo estaba hincándose frente a ella, quien lo observaba con más sorpresa de que la sabía manejar. Una bolsa de boxeo estalló a la distancia.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo -típico de Raven, pero justo.

\- No podía domir, y sentí que... ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo dentro tuyo diciendo que debías estar en cierto lugar y en un momento exacto?

Raven alzó una ceja pero luego de meditarlo asintió.

\- Pues esa es mi excusa. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

\- Yo... sólo sentí que _tenía_ _que_ probarlo -explicó escuetamente, dejando al líder sorprendido. Ella jamás daba explicaciones a nadie.

\- ¿Al trapecio? -asintió-. ¿De la nada? -asintió-. ¿A las tres de la mañana?

\- ¿Alguna vez... sentiste algo dentro tuyo diciendo que debías estar en cierto lugar y en un momento exacto? -repitió la hechicera, sobándose las costillas.

Robin la observó con asombro. No podía descubrir si había sido irónico o real, pero sospechaba que ése había sido realmente el motivo de Raven para estar columpiándose allí.

\- Eres bastante buena -reconoció el petirrojo, mirando al techo-. ¿Ya lo habías hecho? -ella negó-. ¿Y la rutina?

\- ¿Ru... tina? -unas pesas volaron hasta incrustarse en un muro.

\- La que hiciste, ¿dónde la aprendiste?

Robin estaba curioso, no, más que curioso, pero no podía indagar libremente sin dejarse en evidencia. Para su desgracia, debería quedarse con la respuesta que su compañera decidiera otorgarle.

\- Yo... la vi una vez.

\- ¿La... viste? -imposible. Robin no ejecutó ese número desde sus días en el circo, y de eso ya iban ocho años. Raven llevaba en la Tierra algo de tres años, máximo. Simplemante no tenía sentido.

\- La viste... ¿en un circo o algo así? -indagó con cuidado.

Raven se puso de pie sin mostrar dolor -aunque Robin sabía que no era cierto- y él la secundó.

\- No.

\- ¿En televisión? -no podía ser; esa coreografía la habían hecho su padre y él, no era algún número genérico. Era propio de los Flaying Grayson's.

\- No.

\- ¿En dónde?

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto? -preguntó de pronto ella, entre molesta y nerviosa. ¿Nerviosa?

\- Sólo... -perfecto, ahora él estaba entre la espada y la pared gracias a su propia estupidez.

Se rascó la nuca y balbuceó algunos "um" y "ah", aunque nada coherente salió de sus labios.

\- De acuerdo; en un circo -admitió la ocultista virando los ojos.

Robin la observó con una ceja enarcada. Eso no tenía sentido, no tenía lógica. No era cierto.

\- ¿Has ido al circo?

\- Algo así.

\- ¿"Algo así"? ¿Cómo se hace para _hacer-algo-así-como_ ir a un circo?

\- ¿Estoy siendo interrogada, Robin? -preguntó con notable molestia la ocultista.

\- Algo así -devolvió con una sonrisa socarrona. Raven volvió a virar los ojos.

\- Tú viniste al trapecio -sentenció de pronto.

\- ¿Por qué lo-?

\- Vendas, talco, ropa aerodinámica.

\- Eres observadora.

\- Lo soy. Y tú eres un idiota -Robin la vio de forma interrogante-. Debes reposar.

\- Oh, um.. _._ Lo sé, es sólo que... _Necesitaba_ hacerlo.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Huh?

\- ¿Qué? -Raven giró el rostro de pronto.

\- Dijiste "lo sé".

\- No es cierto.

\- Sí lo es.

Raven simplemente suspiró y dio media vuelta, queriendo salir de allí. Sus pies se separaron del suelo y comenzó a levitar. De pronto, se detuvo y volteó.

\- Recuéstate -le ordenó al líder titán.

\- Um, ¿qué?

\- Allí -señaló una colchoneta.

Él dudó antes de finalmente obedecer. Se acercó a la colchoneta negra y se recostó, quejándose cuando su maltratado cuerpo tocó el suelo. Pudo oír a Raven sisear.

Ella se quedó de rodillas a su lado, frunciendo el ceño y su puente nasal. Robin apostaba a que ella estaba sintiendo dolor, ¿pero dónde?

\- Levántate la camisera.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tus costillas están fisuradas -explicó.

\- Lo sé, pero Cyborg ya las atendió. Sanarán en un par de días.

\- Yo haré que sanen ahora.

\- ¿Por qué? -sabía que sonaba como un idiota cuestionando todo, pero realmente quería entender.

\- Porque duele.

Robin frunció el entrecejo, recordando que Raven no había caminado en toda la noche, y que no dejaba de sostenerse el abdomen cada que realizaba algún movimiento brusco. Específicamente, del lado derecho. Mucho más específicamente, en la zona de la cuarta y quinta costilla.

Yéndose al demonio con la especificidad, las dos costillas que Robin tenía fisuradas.

\- ¿Te duele? -preguntó en voz baja, aunque ella se negó a responder-. Raven, hoy me dijiste que por ser émpata, tú absorbiste ese puñetazo en el rostro... ¿Qué más absorbiste?

Ella bajó la mirada por un momento.

\- Básicamente, cada golpe que recibiste luego de que entré a tu mente -Robin se quedó callado durante unos segundos, asimilando la información.

\- Tus costillas están rotas, ¿cierto? -de nuevo, silencio. Él bufó y apoyó su cabeza nuevamente en la colchoneta con frustración.

\- Es sólo una proyección de tus heridas. En cuanto tú sanes, yo dejaré de sentirlo. Ahora guarda silencio; necesito concentrarme.

El petirrojo suspiró y se levantó la camiseta, dejando expuesto un torso plagado de viejas y nuevas cicatrices. Pudo ver a Raven agrandando apenas los ojos y tragando seco - _¿acaso eso fue un sonrojo?_ -, todo en menos de un instante, antes de concentrarse y colocar ambas manos sobre él.

La luz apareció, y el flujo de energía entre ambos cuerpos se estableció. Raven susurraba su mantra, manteniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Robin la observaba atentamente, notando cómo sus respiraciones se entrecortaban; sus propios huesos se estaban ensamblando, y Robin sabía por experiencia que eso dolía como mil rayos.

Las pequeñas palmas se movieron de forma horizontal, trasladando la energía a lo ancho de su caja torácica. Robin no pudo evitar una sensación tibia en el rostro ante aquel contacto tan similar a una caricia. Las manos metálicas de Cyborg o los dedos helados de Alfred ciertamente jamás fueron así de delicados o agradables.

Los finos dedos viajaron un poco más, trazando un mapa imaginario por sus abdominales, y subiendo por la línea del esternón hasta tocar la clavícula, reparando cada distensión muscular o corte abierto. Luego las manos volvieron sobre su marcha, palpando cada costilla con cuidado, cada abdominal con suavidad, y se detuvieron junto a su ombligo, sanando las heridas que se habían reabierto cuando bajó las escaleras.

Luego de los cinco minutos más breves de su vida, Robin sintió el frío aire tocando su piel, y comprendió que las manos de la ocultista ya no lo protegían.

\- Está hecho -concluyó Raven con ambas manos en la falda.

El petirrojo se incorporó y giró sobre su torso, confirmando que ya no había más dolor.

\- Gracias.

\- Ni lo menciones -dijo ella, girando su rostro y mirándolo de reojo. Robin pudo jurar que se estaba ruborizando-. En serio. No lo menciones. _Jamás._

Él asintió y reacomodó su camiseta, poniéndose de pie. Su mente se abstrajo por unos segundos, haciendo un análisis de toda la información recavada en las últimas horas: la charla con Raven en la enfermería; su sueño; Raven en el trapecio; la rutina; las heridas. Su cerebro -como todo cerebro de detective- buscaba creía tener la respuesta, repuesta a esas dudas que se generaron en cuanto él pisó el gimnasio.

¿Por qué Raven había decidido usar el trapecio, elemento que ella _jamás_ tomó en cuenta? ¿Por qué, de todas las noches posibles, eligió justamente a ésta? ¿Por qué en el mismo horario que él? ¿Cómo había aprendido esa rutina? ¿Por qué dijo que _tenía que_ probarlo? ¿Por qué parecía comprender a la perfección lo que él sentía?

La respuesta era extraña y difícil de comprobar; de cualquier modo, estaba tratando con una émpata con asombrosos poderes telepáticos, proveniente de otra dimensión, de modo que "extraño" e "incomprobable" no eran necesariamente sinónimos de "imposible".

Se asustó ante la idea de que ella tuviese ahora esa información. Él había sido entrenado para no develarla, nunca, a nadie. ¿Era posible que ella hubiese descubierto la verdad en aquel paseo forzoso por su mente?

\- ¿Qué más absorbiste? -preguntó antes de siquiera detenerse a pensar. Su tono de voz fue duro, más de lo que pretendía.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó la hechicera, parándose.

\- Absorbiste mis heridas. ¿Hay algo más que tengas ahora que sea _mío_? -remarcó la última palabra entrecerrando los ojos.

\- No estoy comprendiendo.

\- Quisiste venir _hoy_ aquí, como yo, a la misma hora y a hacer lo mismo, cuando tú jamás siquiera te interesaste por el trapecio o cualquier otro entrenamiento; mucho menos a las tres de la madrugada. ¿Me dirás que fue simple coincidencia? Tú y yo sabemos que no existe tal cosa.

\- ¿De qué me acusas? -preguntó ella con un tono de indignación.

Robin suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello. La estaba ofendiendo con una suerte de acusación qué ni él mismo comprendía. ¿De qué la estaba acusando? ¿De robarle memorias? ¿De infiltrarse en su mente y espiarlo? Rayos, eso era algo digno de Slade -ya lo había demostrado-, no de ella.

Era obvio que algo ocurría, pero hablarle de un modo tan rudo como si desconfiara de ella no resolvería nada. Él sí confiaba.

\- Yo... Lo siento. Debo seguir cansado, más todo esto del trapecio... Acepta que es extraño, ¿sí? Y si algo es extraño mi cerebro intenta comprenderlo, pero... No tengo explicación lógica para esto, porque la telepatía realmente no es lo mío y... -suspiró y tiró su cabeza hacia adelante con resignación; ya no sabía cómo explicarse, porque tampoco entendía nada-. No te estoy acusando de nada, confío en ti. Lo lamento.

\- Está bien. Suelo provocar esos miedos en la gente -respondió Raven con aparente indiferencia, aunque Robin supo leer más allá de su máscara-. Mira, si te preocupa que sepa cuál es tu nombre o algo así, no, no lo sé. En cuanto al trapecio, no sé qué me hizo venir, sólo me desperté con la necesidad de hacerlo. Tal vez influenciada por ti, tal vez no. ¿Es explicación suficiente para ti?

Robin asintió, sintiéndose shockeado por oír a Raven decir más de cinco palabras de una vez; más aún, por justificar sus acciones por segunda vez esa noche - o en su vida.

\- Bien. Me iré a dormir. Tú quédate columpiándote como simio y ve a la cama, ya no importa, no estás herido.

\- Gracias. Creo que... -alzó su mirada hacia el trapecio, sintiendo de pronto que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí-. Creo que iré a la cama.

\- Como quieras. Adiós.

\- Descansa.

Raven se desvaneció atravesando el techo y Robin caminó fuera del gimnasio, apagando las luces. Hizo su camino de vuelta al cuarto y se arrojó en la cama sin cuidado, su mente en cualquier otro lugar.

Tal vez fue simple paranoia. Después de todo, ser mano derecha de Batman termina por pegarte esas actitudes. Tal vez ella decía la verdad y no había visto nada. Tal vez, por una enorme, gigante casualidad de la vida, ella realizó movimiento aleatorios en el trapecio que terminaron uniéndose para formar esa rutina que él también conocía.

Se rascó sus ojos y, aprovechando que los tenía cerrados, imágenes de su sueño saltaron frente a ellos. El circo. La música. La caída. Sus padres. La sangre. Los gritos. La gente. El ente negro, mirándolo. Su tristeza. Su mano tibia, acariciándolo. Su voz, extraña y familiar. Sus emociones. Sus ojos, enormes y brillantes.

Sus ojos **violetas.**

Abrió los ojos de pronto.

Tal vez no fue simple paranoia. Tal vez ella había visto más de lo que admitió. Tal vez él tenía razón y las casualidades no existían. Tal vez ahora conocía un fragmento de su pasado, el más doloroso de todos.

Se recostó de lado y cerró nuevamente los ojos, imaginando esa mano tibia en su mejilla, esos ojos violetas viéndolo. Sonrió. De pronto no sintió paranoia, estrés o furia ante la idea de que alguien supiera sobre su pasado. Porque _ella_ no era cualquier persona.

Soñó con aquella rutina. Él y sus padres volando por los aires, riendo y disfrutando mientras desafiaban a la gravedad.

Desde las gradas, aquella misma figura encapuchada admiraba el espectáculo con auténtica emoción en sus ojos. Incluso podía jurar que vio una lágrima brotar, si no fue efecto de las luces.

Robin vio esos ojos violetas en cada sueño luego de aquel día. Cuidándolo, admirándolo y acompañándolo.

Tal vez Raven conocía su secreto, después de todo.


End file.
